Tell your Name
by vera1992
Summary: Scabior/Hermione; movieverse, slightly AU. 2nd chapter up!
1. Chapter 1

_Tell; why do you look at me_

_With such intense eyes?_

_Why do you laugh, tease_

_and corrupt me,_

_With your sweet'nd mouth?_

"**Your **_**boyfriend**_** will get much worse than that if he doesn't learn to behave himself."**

**I froze in the arms of the Snatcher who desperately tried to hold me. The same man who awaited us after escaping from the Lovegood house came down the steep, broad hill with arrogant, yet elegant steps. Before I could have a longer look at him, he turned to Harry –whose face was entirely misshapen by that time- and Greyback.**

"**And what happened to you ugly?" his voice was definitely sarcastic. "What's your name?"**

"**Vernon Dudley" muttered Harry; face twitching with pain.**

**He turned away and completely ignoring Ron, started to walk toward me.**

**And that was the moment when I wished I could just disappear like a shadow imprinted in the Earth.**

**The man was slightly taller than me, with the darkest eyes and a scruffy outlook. Small smile on his mouth he stepped just into my personal zone, making me feel like a prey before death. I didn't break eye contact, he didn't break it either. Instead, he grabbed my hair softly and inhale the scent of it.**

**I flinched and turned away, disgusted.**

**He laughed quietly when he spoke;**

"**What is your name, beautiful?"**

**Ron swore and curse everybody within ten miles.**

"**Penelope Clearwater." I tried to answer firmly, but my voice always, **_**always**_** quivered when I lied. "Half-blood."**

The man stared at me, his hand was now on my cheeks.

"You know, I don't think that you're telling the truth." His voice was merely a whisper, and I smelled a strong mixture of fire, blood, wood and leather. The fear, the scent and the terrifying idea that we might die made me sick. The hand slid down to my neck, and I shivered.

"Surely, a mudblood wouldn't be capable of exploding half if your so-called army." Great. Clever Hermione, be ironic and die swiftly. The eyes of the man fleshed with something that I could not really place (I did not want to place it anywhere. No.).

"Scabio!" said one of his man pointing toward Harry. "He is not on the list. The girl neither."

"Must be bad for you, you son of a…"

I hushed Ron with my eyes before he could finish the sentence, but Scabio just laughed. His hand was never leaving my neck, and I definitely wanted to scream or shout or just run. Or all three altogether.

"Wouldn't talk to much if I were you, freckle boy" he smiled, but it never reach his eyes. "Can do anything with your girl here, and I may not mean the killing part."

Ron paled, but I was furious red and ready to kill him. But since I had my arms pinned down, and my legs dead tired; I just spat onto his face.

And I knew the consequences before he ordered the rest of his man to leave for a while; leaving us alone at the silent hill, next to an oak tree.


	2. Chapter 2

_Darking Souls_

_Darking Eyes_

_We will soon saying_

_Our goodbyes_

Ron shouts were almost whispers as they dragged them away, Harry on the other hand gave me a panicked look with his swollen, unrecognizable face as Greyback looked at me and the man named Scabior like something "bloodily entertaining" will happen. The Snatcher who held me pushed me on the ground and left, leaving me with "Mr-Hello-Beautiful-and-Yes-I-Can-Smell-Your-perfume-from-a-mile".

A minute or two passed, and the man just examined me slowly, eyes darkening fastly. I decided to stare at the leaves before me, but I jerked and looked up immedately as he crouched down just next to my legs. His wand was in his hands, absent-mindedly rolling between his fingers. And just in his left pockets I saw my wand, almost screaming for me to claim it back.

"Do you know the Daily Prophet, love?" his voice was low and his eyes were fixed on my face.

"I happen to know it, yes" my answer was a whisper too, not daring to shout or act too foolishly, but my heart and mind struggled against fighting to accept the title that he gave me.

He smiled bitterly, but somehow triumphantly. He pulled out a brand-new copy of the Prophet and showed the very first page.

I almost fainted at the realisation.

Harry's, Ron's and my face stared back at me, just before the roughly edited word WANTED in it. Harry was worth a lot of money, and was required alive, while me and Ronald were wanted both alive or dead, small or great amount of money, in a whole or different pieces. I didn't dare to look up in the face of my capturer; I simply stiffened and tried to get hold of the horrible feeling in my heart.

"Hermione Granger" said the man finally, and put his hand under my chin. "The muggle-born witch who is travelling with Harry Potter, and apparently uses a delicate perfume to be easily catched."

"Go to hell" I was so exhausted, but the anger kept me burning from the inside. The man throw his head behind and laughed so I got a full view to his neck and scarf.

Wait a minute. It was pink with a very familiar line in it.

It was my scarf that I left for Ron to find us.

The freaking bastard.

It was a moment to act suddenly. I didn't even know how I will do it, but I launched toward him, desperately trying to get my wand back. The only small thing that I didn't count that a) he was a man; b) he was taller, stronger and quicker; c) he enjoyed it so much that I justgave him a bried satisfaction. In the end, - after I screamed and fought and most likely bit his finger- he was in top of me, grinning, eyes glinting with darkness.

"Feeling like giving up, darling?"


End file.
